saw_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jill’s New Life
Jill was in a new house spending a life alone after she was abducted by Amanda her patient. Jill took a hot bath and began humming to herself in a maniacal way as if she became twisted like Amanda. “Ahh this is a nice hot bath for a woman like me. What shall I do today? Maybe I’ll visit Amanda my former patient.” Jill said to herself and laughed maniacally. Jill walked around town to find the nerve gas house where Amanda and other people were held. As Jill walked she giggled very wickedly as something began twisting her mind. “Amanda Jill’s coming to visit you” Jill sang and continued onward. Inside the nerve has house Amanda sat on the stairs half naked and singing to herself. “I am very beautiful Who wants to play with me? I love games I want to play some more Who wants to play with a woman like me?” Amanda finished and laughed maniacally until she heard a knock on the door. “The door is open!” Amanda shouted as the door opened to reveal Jill Tuck. “Hello Amanda it’s me Jill Tuck.” Amanda was glad to see Jill. “Jill Tuck good to see you.” Jill smiled and looked at Amanda’s half naked body. “What are you doing in your underwear and bra?” Jill asked. “I’m looking sexy.” Amanda replied and Jill laughed. “I was just passing by and thought I could pay you a visit.“ Said Jill. “Glad you did Jill Tuck.” Replied Amanda. “Any test subjects lately Amanda?” “No Jill no one lately so I’m just sitting around half naked looking pretty.” Jill smiled maniacally. “I see.” Amanda looked at Jill. “Would you like to join in Jill?” Jill laughed. “I wouldn’t mind looking pretty after all I’m a woman like you.” Jill undressed herself in her underwear and bra. “Ahh I never knew being half naked could be so much fun.” Jill said to herself as Amanda touched her back. “Jill let us dance like really sexy women.“ Amanda and Jill danced in a very sexy way and they both laughed maniacally. As Jill and Amanda danced outside the house stood a girl named Christina Woods looking for adventure. “I want an adventure!“ Christina spotted Jill and Amanda from the window and thought of something. “Wow sexy girls I think I will do something my own way.” Christina went in the woods where stood a lake and stripped herself naked then dove into the lake. Christina sighed deeply and rubbed her naked body until she was abducted. Christina woke up in a freezer room still naked and her hands and feet chained up. “Uhh! Where am I? I’m s s so c c c cold I can’t feel my arms and legs.” Christina said weakly. Christina shivered as she felt her naked body freezing but just then Jill came in. “Hello Christina my dear. You don’t know me but I know you. My ex husband wants to play a game only my patient Amanda is running it I’m here to see if I can free you and pass this test. I’m Jill Tuck Amanda Young’s doctor and you’re here because you like to be naked to sell yourself for money. Men don’t like that at all even for a woman your age. I’m half naked which is not that bad at home. If I don’t find the key to free you Christina you will freeze to death with your lifeless body covered in ice. Let the game begin Amanda!” Jill started looking all over the room for the key for the chains as Christina started sobbing. “Please Jill don’t let me die! I’m just a kid! I won’t do public nudity again!” Jill still searched as cold water sprayed on Christina making her shiver. At last Jill found the key and freed Christina before she could freeze to death. Jill smiled at her as she shivered but then Amanda came in humming. “Amanda I did it.“ Amanda giggled. “Congratulations Christina Jill passed and you’re still alive. Well done just make the right choices and you won’t have to see me or Jill again.“ Christina got up and hugged Jill. “Thank you I won’t sell myself for money again.“ Jill giggled maniacally. “Keep your promise and Amanda will leave you be now let’s get you out so I can get you clothes.“ After that Jill was resting in her bed humming to herself thinking if she will be alive long enough to get to Jigsaw then fell asleep. In her sleep she dreamt about her future if she was strapped to a chair and the reverse bear trap on her head. As the timer went off Jill panicked and tried to get free but it was no use so Jill looked at Hoffman, gave her last breath as her face was ripped apart then Jill woke up gasping. “What a nightmare. No more late nights for me.” Jill‘s fear turned to laughter as she went back to sleep laughing maniacally and Jill may have met her match but that’s another story.